1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring an inside diameter of a hole of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Vernier calipers are normally used for measuring the inside diameter of holes of a workpiece. Measuring probing legs of a vernier caliper are inserted into the hole touching the inside surface of the hole. Thus the value of the inside diameter of the hole can be read from the vernier caliper.
However, it is not uncommon for the measurement obtained using vernier calipers to be smaller than the actual inside diameter of the hole of a workpiece.